1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-99013 discloses a technique for mounting a vehicle body vibration control damper so as to extend between predetermined portions of a vehicle body frame of a motorcycle.
Some vehicles, such as a ROV (Recreational Off highway Vehicle) or the like adapted to running on an uneven ground, do not have a differential gear that causes a difference in the rotation speed when the vehicle turns between a pair of driving wheels spaced apart from each other in the vehicle width direction. In such a vehicle, the pair of driving wheels always rotate at the same rotation speed.
This may possibly cause unique vibration to be generated in the vehicle body frame when the vehicle turns due to the pair of driving wheels always rotating at the same speed.